Catch Me I'm Falling In Love
by EmTheMuse
Summary: "God I hate you!" she hit him again. "I really truly hate you." Hit. "Hate you." Hit. "Hate you, hate you, hate you!" She hit and hit and hit him, until he took her wrists. "Stop it," he said mad. "No!" She tried to get free "Yes." "NO!" "Yes!" "JERK!"
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a human boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

* * *

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

"WHAT?" Caleb's yelled through the whole house.

"Shh. Hush it down honey." Lavender said to her son

"No mom. I don't want this. I don't want to move away. Why do I have to do that?"

"Because your father's job has transferred and I know you won't go with him to Florida. So I got you into a school in California where you'll be a transfer student. And some family will take you in. Besides it will be good for us!"

"All of us do not include me. I'm going to my room!"

Caleb flopped down on his bed. How could they do that? He'd always lived in New York. A big city with great opportunities. And now he was moving to a little city in California! How pathetic. There was a knock, and Aldarn; Caleb's best friend, walked inside.

"I just heard. It sucks."

"Yeah… I mean my whole life is here. All my friends are here. Everything is here!" Caleb sighed. "And they are gonna take it away from me."

"Look at the bright side; you won't ever have to see Mr. Grumble again!" They both laughed and talked Basket Ball.

* * *

The next day in Heatherfield across the country.

"Yo guys listen up!" Irma and Hay Lin came running to the gang. It was quite big. There was Hay Lin and Irma. Matt, Elyon, Eric, Will, Martin, Alex, Taranee, Nigel and Cornelia.

"What now?" Eric asked.

"There's a new student coming. From New York! Isn't it great? A new girl to the group!"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Matt asked

"Because we heard her name! It was something with Cale…" Irma said

"Calee?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah it was probably that." Irma nod "And she's a transfer student so she has to live with one of us."

"I just wish I could take her, but grandma said no." Hay Lin excused

"Yeah, and I don't wanna expose her to Chris." Irma excused

"Defiantly no from my dad," Nigel excused and looked at his girlfriend

"No can't do. My mom's a judge!" Taranee excused

"Can't I already have Alex staying" Matt excused

"And I'm living at Matt's" Alex excused

"I don't think my parents would like that. I mean they're traveling a lot." Elyon excused

"I'm not really up for a girl staying with me. Well at least not someone I haven't known for a while. She would make me nervous" Martin excused

"I would, if it wasn't because of my grandpa." Eric excused

"My mom and I have these trusting problems, and you know how we can fight a lot. That wouldn't be fair for the girl and William is crying all the time," Will excused

They all turned to Cornelia

"Well… I… What about Lillian?" Cornelia asked

"Come on Corny. Lillian is only mean when you're mean!" Irma said

"Please Cornelia!" Hay Lin asked

"Yes please Corny!" Irma said pleading

Cornelia looked at her friends who all were begging.

"Fine I'll take her in! If you'll stop calling me _Corny_!"

"Can't promise you that," Irma grinned

* * *

One day left. One day till I'm in hell. One stinking day until I have to move into some strangers' house.

Caleb looked out the flight window. There were clouds everywhere… No view at all…

* * *

At Cornelia's house that evening. Her mother was on the phone with Knickerbocker.

"Yes Cornelia and I talked and of course we'd take a student in. She can sleep in Cornelia's room on an extra bed"… "What!?"… "But Cornelia said"… "Well, I guess I already said yes"… "I'll take your words for it"… "Alright Miss, goodbye." Mrs. Hale hung up and turned to her daughter.

"Why did you say it was a girl?"

"Because it is… Hay Lin and Irma told me her name was Calee." Cornelia said confused

"That's funny. I just talked to the principal and she said it's a _Mr._ Fletcher." Mrs. Hale looked at her daughter. "You're friends must have heard wrong."

"Then there isn't gonna stay anyone? Hey maybe Martin can take him in!" Cornelia said hopeful

"I already said yes to take him in, I can't take it back."

"But ma'! I don't wanna share a room with a guy!"

"You just have to, now go to bed."

* * *

The next day at school. Cornelia walked down the hallways. _I'm so gonna kill Hay Lin and Irma!_ She thought. _Oh no I'm running late!_

She began to run, but because she didn't pay attention she hit someone.

"Ow…" Both teens said.

Cornelia looked up to find a guy rubbing his arm. He helped her with some of her stuff. But as she was about to say thanks they bumped their heads together.

"Hey look out!" She hissed and took her stuff.

"Well maybe if you didn't run in the hallway you wouldn't hit people!" He hissed back.

"Jerk." She said and ran off. In the hurry she didn't notice her ring slip off. One of the most precious things she owned.

"And I official hate this place…" Caleb mumbled. He looked after the girl, and saw something sparkle in the light of the sun.

He went over and bent down to the ground. A beautiful golden ring with an emerald stone was lying on the floor. He picked it up and admired it. If he wasn't wrong the ring belonged to the blonde girl. He put it in his pocket and walked towards the office.

* * *

**Sooo I thought I'd might try to upload this story again, you know I'm kinda proud of it and all... but if nobody reviews within a week I'm gonna pull it away again. :) anyways review if you like it!!!!!!!!!!! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

* * *

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

Cornelia ran toward her history class. She finally reached the door and rushed inside.

"Welcome to class Miss Hale, please take your seat." Mr. Collins said

Cornelia went to sit at her desk beside Will.

"Why were you gone?" She asked Cornelia

"Some idiot bumped into me twice. He made me SO late." Cornelia said getting angry thinking about him.

"Oh well at least you're here now."

* * *

He carefully knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Caleb went into the office.

"Ah, you must be Caleb Fletcher. We've been expecting you!" Miss. Knickerbocker said "Have a seat."

"Uhm thank you Miss" Caleb said and sat down.

"In a few minutes a teacher will come, and he'll take you on a tour and then later your hostess will take you home. You'll both meet here."

_Hostess?_ "Uhm… Hostess?" Caleb asked

"Yes, but don't worry Miss Hale, is a very talented and nice girl. She's a straight A-student, and she participates in many school projects!"

"You mean she's very popular?"

"Yes she is. Now no more questions!"

There was a knock and the door opened. A tall man walked into the office.

Caleb got up and shook the man's hand.

"Hello sir, my name is Caleb Fletcher."

"Hello Caleb, my name is Jack O'Neill. And I'll be your gym teacher. And maybe your coach if you join one of the teams."

* * *

"So are you excited to see the new girl?" Elyon asked as her and Cornelia walked down the halls.

"Oh I'm thrilled." Cornelia said coldly

"Hey! What's wrong?" Elyon asked, knowing her best friend in and out

"Okay Elly you can't tell the others. Not even Alex!" Cornelia said panicking

"Hey, calm down… I won't tell anyone you got my word." Elyon said

They stopped in the hallway

"It's not a girl. It's a guy! Elyon I'm gonna have a _guy_ living in my room!" Cornelia said hysterically

Elyon hugged Cornelia shocked. "It's a guy? But what did your mother say?"

"She was the one insisting on him staying!"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well I have to go and _meet_ him… Wish me luck!" Cornelia said and walked off.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Cornelia ran off to the office. She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Oh hello Miss Hale, please take a seat. I'll just be back in a few minutes. Do you know when your mother will be here?" Miss Knickerbocker asked

"Uhm maybe in ten minutes…" Cornelia said

"Alright"

Two minutes later someone went inside the door. Cornelia turned her head and her face went cold. The guy from earlier.

_Oh please tell me this is a joke._ Caleb thought as he saw who were sitting in the office. _Well I mean she's HOT. She's popular all over the school. And then she isn't a whiner. She's tough, and cold as ice. But her eyes are beautiful. Sapphire blue I think. And her hair. And gosh her body, wow!_

"Would you please stop starring?" Cornelia hissed

"Sorry…" Caleb mumbled. _Even though she is an ice princess I really hope she's my hostess._

"Still starring!" Cornelia said annoyed

"Well could you blame me?" Caleb smirked

Cornelia didn't know what to answer, so she pulled her hair away and turned her face the other way.

Miss Knickerbocker walked inside the office again. "Well hello Mr. Fletcher. So now that you've met Miss Hale, we only need her mother and then it's all settled."

Caleb almost jumped in his chair._ YES!_ He thought.

Cornelia nearly fainted. _What!?_ She thought.

Mrs. Hale walked in the door. "Good afternoon Miss Knickerbocker."

"Hello Mrs. Hale. Mr. Fletcher this is your new guardian."

"Hello Mr. Fletcher," Cornelia's mother shook Caleb's hand

"Hi, Mrs. Hale thanks for taking me in," Caleb said polite

_Such a jerk, playing up a fake façade,_ Cornelia thought

"You're welcome."

* * *

At the Hale's residence

"Cornelia will you show where you're gonna sleep?" Mrs. Hale asked

_Cornelia huh?_ Caleb thought, _well that's quite pretty._

"Whatever," Cornelia went into her room, and Caleb followed

His eyes narrowed. The walls were baby pink, very girlish. There were teddy bears, and many other girl things.

"Yeah thanks for the tour now where am I gonna sleep?" Caleb asked

Cornelia felt her body getting angry. "On the extra bed you dumbass! This is my room and I have to share it with you!"

"Serious?"

"Yes, but I don't mind at all if you rather wanna sleep on the couch, in the living room!" Cornelia smirked and flopped down on her bed.

Caleb glared at her and sat down on the extra bed.

* * *

Later after dinner in Cornelia's room

Cornelia was brushing her hair in her night gown. Her sapphire blue eyes weren't sparkling anymore. She yawned and pulled off the bed sheet. As she looked down at her right hand she saw something missing. Her ring.

_Oh no. Please say it's there!_ She pulled off the covers and lifted her pillows.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Cornelia shrieked.

Caleb walked confused out of the bathroom.

"What's up Blondie? Are you moving sleeping place?" Caleb joked

Cornelia turned furious with tears in her eyes. Caleb looked shocked at her.

"No! I'm not _moving!_"

"What's up, why are you crying?" Caleb approached her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I lost my ring okay? My cousin gave it to me the day she died! She was my idol! I looked up to her! And then she got cancer and died. The ring is the only thing I have left from her! And now I can't find it, I've lost it! And I do not wanna talk about it with an idiot like you!" Cornelia cried

Caleb went to his jeans and pulled out the ring. He gave it to her. "You dropped it when you ran away from me…" He went to his bed and pulled off his T-Shirt so he only had his sweatpants on. "And by the way my name is not idiot or jerk, it's Caleb." He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Cornelia looked after him astonished. She put on her ring and got under her covers.

"Goodnight Caleb." She whispered.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo what ya think??? I know that was pretty fast, but I already had it written and I got reviewed... so what's gonna happen next??? Review and read the next chapter which I will upload soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So because a lot really like this story already I thought I had to write another chapter ... so here it is... !!!**

* * *

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

* * *

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

Cornelia opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through her window. She got up and walked over to Caleb. She shook him hard.

"Get up! We have to get ready for school" She said tired and went out to her bathroom. She shut the door and slipped out of her night gown and went into the shower. The hot water ran down her body and she slowly awakened fully.

She took a towel around her hair, then her body. She unlocked the door and went into her room. She went over and shook Caleb once more. "Get out of bed!"

While opening her closet, Caleb slowly opened his eyes. He was suddenly fully awake when he saw Cornelia in only her towel. _Wow! _He thought.

He went out to the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed and looked in the mirror. Living with a girl was gonna be hard!

Cornelia found a perfect outfit. A red blouse with a V-neck cutting, which showed some of her chest, she had a black skirt on; a little shorter than knee length and matching knee high boots.

She looked absolutely fabulous and hot! And she knew it.

Caleb came out of the bathroom drying his bronze hair with a towel.

Cornelia turned and shrieked. "You're not wearing anything!!!"

Caleb looked confused. "I'm wearing a freaking towel!"

"Exactly you're not wearing any clothes."

The towel dropped and Cornelia squeezed her eyes together.

"Relax, I'm not naked, you don't have to close your eyes."

Cornelia opened one. He was only wearing his boxers. "You're so naked! Get dressed!" She had closed her eyes again and went out.

"Women." Caleb mumbled and found his jeans.

* * *

Caleb walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast.

He had a red T-shirt on, where you could see his muscles through. Then he had Denim jeans and vans on.

"Here," Liz Hale poured up some orange juice and gave Caleb a plate with pancakes.

"Thanks Mrs. Hale."

"Good morning Caleb!" Lillian said with enthusiasm in her voice

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Morning Lillian." Caleb answered

"Yeah well when you've lived here for one week you'll find a different tune!" Cornelia whispered to Caleb

"You're just jealous that he likes me and not you!" Lillian said childish

"Oh yeah the green monster is loose inside of me!" Cornelia said sarcastic. She got up and took her bag.

Caleb followed. She sighed. "When we get to school, you're gonna keep a low profile and don't tell _anybody_ that you're staying with me before I say it myself! Got it?"

"Whatever…" Caleb said and they both left for school.

* * *

At Sheffield Institute.

Cornelia walked in having every girl staring at her with hate and every boy with a dreamy fantasy.

Cornelia just rolled her eyes and kept walking. When she and Caleb got to the office they walked inside.

"Well good morning Mr. Fletcher, Miss Hale." Miss Knickerbocker said. "Here's your schedule." Caleb took it. "And Miss Hale, you'll share many classes with Mr. Fletcher. And I ask you to let him sit with you at lunch."

"Sure Miss." Cornelia said. _Great!_

* * *

Cornelia was waiting outside Gym class for Caleb. The boys and girls had been separated in gym this time, and the girls had finished earlier.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Taranee asked.

"No you guys go ahead… I'm gonna wait on…" Cornelia didn't want to finish.

"Okay see ya."

After ten minutes the guys finally came out.

"That was fun." Matt said to Caleb

"We'll see you later man!" Alex said and gave Caleb a pat on the shoulder

The guys past Cornelia

"Hey Cornelia" Eric said

"Looking good today!"

Cornelia just nod her head, and walked up to Caleb

"So, I see you've met my friends!"

"Yeah they're really nice" He started "Played Basket Ball with the guys… I won." He said selfish proudly

"You're so selfish… Just like me" She giggled coldly and he laughed

She still looked like she was grinning but her voice was now sharp as ice. "So from now on you're just gonna hold a low profile, promise?" She blinked with her eye lashes

Caleb rolled his eyes "Whatever you say."

Cornelia smiled, "Tootles!" She was about to walk away, but Caleb grabbed her hand

"Nah ah, not so fast, remember I have to sit with you at lunch? Besides I think your friends should know that the transfer student is a guy and not a girl! Don't you?" Caleb said smirking

"How did you?"

"Your friends kept talking about a new girl from New York named Calee… I figured they'd heard wrong."

Cornelia sighed, "Fine! I'm gonna introduce you, but you'll have to promise to be nice to me then."

"I'll try."

* * *

Cornelia and Caleb walked into the cafeteria.

"Who's that guy with Corny?" Irma asked with a slice pizza in her mouth.

"That's Caleb, he's new here. We played Basket Ball with him in PE." Martin answered.

Cornelia and Caleb approached the table

"But why is he with Cornelia?" Will asked

"Oh, oh… I think I've figured out." Taranee said as Cornelia reached the table.

Cornelia took a deep breath

"Guys this is Caleb Fletcher, he's the transfer student from New York… And he's staying at my house." Cornelia felt very embarrassed

Irma fell off her chair. She was laughing. "Cornelia… With a boy… in her room!!! That's hilarious!"

"Irma it's not funny!" Cornelia said angrily. "Anyway Fletcher, this is Irma, Taranee, Will, Elyon, Hay Lin… and you've met the guys." Cornelia sat down beside Elyon and Caleb across her

"How come I didn't hear right?" Hay Lin mumbled.

"Hey it's okay… sorta… Yesterday morning I wanted to kill you, but you're still alive right?"

"So Caleb how are you liking Miss Hale so far?" Irma asked grinning

"Truth or lie?" Caleb asked smirking

Cornelia kicked his leg under the table

"Ow!" He cried out and Irma laughed. "You're getting truth, and she's a cold ice tap in the ass!"

Cornelia kicked his leg twice this time

"Hey I like you, welcome to the gang!" Irma said still laughing

* * *

Elyon and Cornelia were working together in Biology, and were having a small talk. "So you hate each other?" Elyon asked

"Oh yeah. He's so irritating and he always has a comment ready or something to say back at you."

"He's the male version of you then…"

"Yes! And it's a hell!"

"But he's kinda cute though"

"Not in his boxers." Cornelia mumbled

"You saw him in his boxers!?" Elyon whisper yelled

"Shh… And it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I bet he has a hot body…"

"Elyon!"

"Yeah, yeah… You'll see, this hate is gonna turn into love and then we'll see what will happen."

"Yeah right!" Cornelia snorted. But all her thoughts became worried

**

* * *

**

So whataya think? Good, bad, boring or great? Review!!! Chapter four will be here soon!!!!!!!!!!! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

* * *

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

After school with the gang

The guys were walking in the front discussing some party or something like that, while the girls were walking in the back talking about Caleb.

"Have you noticed how girls stare after Caleb?" Hay Lin asked. "It's like he's you, just male…" Hay Lin said to Cornelia.

"Yeah, I've already told her that," Elyon said

"Well he is hot," Irma said with a smug smile

Cornelia snorted, "You're blinded by his stupid charm, behind that pretty-boy face he's an evil creature from another planet send down just to ruin my life!"

Will and Taranee laughed loudly. Irma was crying out laughs. Elyon was trying to hide her giggle, but failed and Hay Lin was completely amazed by the way Cornelia insisted she didn't like him at all.

"It's not funny!" Cornelia said stubbornly.

"Yeah right." Will said

* * *

The gang had all been at The Silver Club.

The club was something Hay Lin had made in the basement below the restaurant for the gang to hang out in. They used it all the time, but only those who had a Silver Pass could come inside. And now Caleb had just got one. He was official a part of the group of friends.

Cornelia said goodbye and began walking.

Caleb saw that and sighed. "Gotta go guys, my key have decided to go home" He said and the guys laughed.

"Bye man, see ya."

Caleb ran up to Cornelia and they walked in completely silence home. Cornelia unlocked the front door and they went inside.

Caleb dropped his bag on the floor, and went into the kitchen to take a glass of water.

Cornelia sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. She pulled off her boots and jacket. Then she relaxed and pulled out her hair.

Caleb watched her from the kitchen door fascinated. He shook his thoughts. _I don't like her. She's a spoiled selfish girl who is irritating me like hell._

"Wanna hear a secret?" Cornelia asked while flipping over to her favorite channel

"Uhm… I don't know…" He then shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"I LOVE Ice Skating."

"Okay?"

"No seriously," she looked at the girl skating on the TV. "It's the most beautiful sport there is."

* * *

One week passes; Pissing each other off.

Cornelia was sitting in math with Taranee and Hay Lin.

"So! Hay Hay" Cornelia said and Hay Lin looked up startled. "Heard the latest news?"

"No… I'm not as good with rumors as you." Hay Lin said smiling smug

"That's true." Cornelia grinned. "Wanna hear it?"

Hay Lin looked at the black board. "Sure why not?"

"Caleb and his big ego have swallowed the whole school. I swear I wanna kill him." Cornelia got mad just thinking about him. "All the girls are head over heels in love with his body and it's so… disgusting."

"I'm not sure that's right," Hay Lin mumbled looking at the teacher

"What? Hay Lin are you even listening?!" Cornelia asked

"Yes Miss Lin?" Mrs. Green asked

"Oh I'm sorry… I… uhm" Hay Lin looked at the board. _No it's right I was wrong_.

"No, never mind I was wrong."

Cornelia sighed. _Defiantly not listening._

Two weeks passes; Fighting.

"You've been inside that freaking bathroom for a half hour now! Get your ass out of there; I haven't even brushed my teeth!" Caleb hit the door irritated

Cornelia made kissing lips into the mirror. "So what? It's my bathroom!"

"You can't keep using that! Now get out!"

Cornelia went out.

"You had to be in there for a half hour to get to look like that?!" Caleb asked

"Idiot."

"Egoist."

"Jerk!"

"Slut!"

Cornelia gasped.

Three weeks passes; Not talking to each other.

It was Friday last day of school for the week, and the girls were walking down the hallway. Cornelia and Elyon were discussing something in Biology when Cornelia stopped up.

"How… disgusting!!!" She shrieked.

"What?" All the girls asked.

"That!" Cornelia pointed at some lockers in front of them.

The girls followed her gaze, and there up against the lockers, Caleb was_ making out_ with one of the cheerleaders.

"Oh god my eyes." Cornelia complained.

"Uhm Corny, isn't that your locker?" Irma asked carefully.

"No!!!" Taranee hit Irma's arm. "Now they're gonna fight again… It's SO tiring!!"

Cornelia stormed over to her locker.

The cheerleader and Caleb broke apart. _Oh great_, Caleb thought.

"You better go babe, I think there's a storm coming…" The cheerleader waved and left.

Cornelia went all up in his face.

"YOU! That was incredible disgusting. Not only was it super inappropriate, but it was against _MY_ locker!!!" Cornelia was very angry. "MY LOCKER!!" The whole hallway turned toward the show.

"I'm getting so tired of you! And you haven't even lived a month in my house, and god knows how long you have to stay!!!" Cornelia said sadly. "I told you from the start, to hold a low profile, be nice to me and don't be so… so… YOU!!! Don't be you, be someone else. Be like Martin or Eric! Nice boys, who haven't been in trouble and who goes to school nicely!!" Cornelia felt her body stress. "You've defiantly crossed my line many days ago! So stop it already!"

"And why should I listen to you? Because you're the most popular girl in school huh?"

"Oh no here we go again," Elyon said

"Because all the girls are so jealous of how you look? Or because all the boys droll every time they see you? Because you think that you can control me because I live at your house?" Caleb said just as pissed off as her. "Or is it because you're just a miss perfect? An ice queen? A selfish, blonde SLUT!?"

(Gasps)

The whole hallway went silent.

The girls looked shocked at Caleb. They looked worried at Cornelia.

Cornelia felt hurting tears running down her cheeks, leaving burning marks. Then she began to hit his chest. As hard as she could, but to Caleb it wasn't hard at all, just irritating.

"God I hate you!" she hit him again. "I really truly hate you." Hit. "Hate you." Hit. "Hate, you hate you, hate you!!" She hit and hit and hit him, until he took her wrists.

"Stop it," he said mad.

"No!" She tried to get free

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"JERK!" She got free and ran out of the hallway with everyone staring at her. But for a whole other reason this time.

* * *

**WOW!!! DRAMA!!! What's gonna happen next? Review and find out!**

**Ps. I really wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a human boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

* * *

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

She kept running until she got to the skating rink. She brushed some of her tears away but new one just replaced them. She went to her locker and opened it. She pulled her hair up in a skating updo style and took her spare skates out.

Ten minutes later she was on the ice and nothing else in the world was real. She had gathered much speed and made a Toe Loop. Then she spanned and jumped again.

Elyon had followed Cornelia and Will had followed Caleb, while the other girls had gone off to find the guys.

* * *

Will finally found Caleb in the park. He was sitting on a bench trying to hold his tears back, but was failing very much. Will walked over and sat down beside him. She looked at him and felt his hurt. She hugged him as a comfort.

Caleb wasn't the type who cried with sound, so it wasn't embarrassing.

"It sucks huh?" Will said

Caleb sighed and brushed his tears away.

Will sighed as well. "You know you're both very pathetic… It's like… watching two kids argue." Will said. "Or a married couple. Yes that's it…"

Caleb snorted "Like I ever wanna marry her!"

"Just stop it already. I didn't come here to hear that."

"It's just that she makes me so angry… In the start it was only a game… But slowly the things started to get serious… And now…"

"Now things are screwed up because you're both selfish idiots." Will said honest. "You know, the first thing I noticed was that you were the male version of Cornelia, and I knew that wasn't good. You're completely the same, but then again so different,"

"I just…. Can't stand her _I'm so perfect attitude,_"

"No one can."

* * *

Elyon watched Cornelia skate. She'd always like watching her best friend skate. Instead of turning her feelings into lyrics, Cornelia put them into beautiful skating performances.

Cornelia caught Elyon. She began to cry a little again. The girls and everyone in the hallway had seen the scene. Because of her distraction she made a wrong step and she fell on the ice, hard.

"Oh my gosh! Cornelia are you alright?" Elyon went onto the ice.

"No… I think I broke my ankle or something… Oh Elyon it hurts."

Elyon pulled out her cell and speed dialed Will's number

Will picked up "Hey Elly what's up?"

"Cornelia fell on the ice, her ankle may be broken, and she can't get up."

"I'll be there… with someone else,"

"Good we might need that… I can't carry her."

"We'll be there in ten," the girls hung up and Will turned to Caleb. "We gotta go!" She took Caleb's hand and pulled him with her.

Elyon helped Cornelia get her skates off. "Yeah I think it's broken."

Cornelia sighed with silent tears running down her cheeks. "This is the worst day of my life!"

Ten minutes later they were at the Skating Rink

"What are we doing here?" Caleb asked knowing Cornelia skated there

They went inside and over to the ice. Caleb saw Cornelia lying on the ice looking hurt.

* * *

"Oh god, what happened?" His caring side suddenly bloomed out of him and he went onto the ice over to the two girls, Will followed. He bent down beside Cornelia who was too hurt to be mad at him.

"She fell in a loop, and I think she broke her ankle." Elyon said. "I can't carry her home."

"Yeah, I know. If you could call her mother or father or someone for me it would be great." Caleb took Cornelia up in his arms, bridal style. He began walking toward the apartment. Will got Cornelia's skates and backpack, while Elyon called Cornelia's parents.

Out in the fresh air Cornelia's tears dried. Her head hurt after the crying so she rested it against Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb looked caring at her. He had no idea what had happened between them in the past few minutes. It was like an invisible strong bond had become visible- like the whole fighting thing had been a façade. It had been the same when Cornelia couldn't find her ring. Like Caleb got upset when Cornelia got upset.

Cornelia hadn't the strength to argue with him. And in a way she wouldn't. She was glad Caleb was the one carrying her home. She felt safe in his strong warm arms.

They finally reached the apartment.

"Can you carry her up the stairs?" Will asked doubtingly

"Hey I wasn't the strongest guy in my last school for nothing. Besides Cornelia is as heavy as a feather."

Cornelia smiled, that had been a compliment. "Thanks." She whispered only for him, knowing Elyon and Will couldn't hear it.

Even though he didn't answer she knew he'd heard it

When they came to the front door, Elyon found Cornelia's key and opened the door.

Caleb went inside and laid Cornelia down on the couch.

Elyon and Will ran into the kitchen. Elyon got ice. A lot of ice. And Will got something to drink for all four.

"How are you feeling?" Elyon asked as she came back with the ice

"Messed up"

"Here's something to drink…"

Elyon's cell rang.

"Hello?"… "Hey Liz!"… "Yeah, Caleb carried her home, she's on the couch now with some ice."… "Uhuh, I'll tell them…"… "Yes I'm sure, alright bye."

Elyon turned to the others. "Your mom is stuck in traffic and your father is in a meeting. They're both gonna be home late. And Lillian is staying at some friend's house."

Cornelia nod, "There's probably some left over lasagna in the fridge… You guys wanna stay?"

"I'd love to but I promised I'd help Hay Lin with some designs I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Elly, don't sweat it… You Will? Or do you have to swim today?"

"I wished, no mom and Collins have a family dinner planned… I mean the whole family! Also little five months old Willie…"

Cornelia smiled, "Sounds nice, anyway thanks for the help."

"Anytime" The girls said. "Bye guys."

The girls left.

* * *

There was a deep silence.

Caleb left for the kitchen. He took out the lasagna and put it in the microwave.

Cornelia turned on the TV; some special FRIENDS event was running. Four hours with FRIENDS episodes.

Caleb came back with lasagna and diet coke for them both.

They watched movies until Cornelia dozed off.

Caleb saw her freezing.

He knew she was gonna freak out on him, but he took one of his t-shirts and went into the living room. He took Cornelia's dress off and gave her the t-shirt on. He then carried her into her bed and pulled two covers over her. He looked at her for a long time, and softly traced his fingers from her cheek to her chin.

"Goodnight sleeping beauty."

* * *

**Soooo YAY! they're friends !! How long will that hold? Will there be more??? Review and you'll find out!**


	6. Update : IMPORTANT!

**Soooooo I don't think I can write with words how amazingly thankful I am for all these fantastic reviews I've gotten!!! I've never been so proud of something I've made, but thanks to you guys I am!! (Well perhaps when I get A+ in school... but never mind)**

**Angelove Wrote: "could you please make it longer... loved it please update fast".**

**Well I could make it longer yes, but then I wouldn't update as much as I do now. But if I keep it as long as they are now, I'll keep on update as much as I do.**

**So please tell me if you want it longer but not so many chapters a week, or if you want it to keep it the way it is.**

**Tootles!! xD 33**


	7. Update: NEWS! IMPORTANT!

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything lately. I promised myself I wouldn't be like that. But then suddenly my teachers decided to give my class twice as much homework than usual. And then I got sick for TWO WEEKS! And I just didn't have the energy or time to write anything. But today or tomorrow TWO chapters will be posted and then I just gotta keep posting something every third day, and those chpaters will be longer xD**

**So please... I'm not giving up on this, so don't give up on me.**

**Tootles =)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sooooooo... Well I seem to be apologizing a lot lately? Almost a week too late, I'm am TRULY sorry. But the truth is, I ran out of inspiration. And that's something I've never tried before. So forgive me if it's not THAT good xD**

* * *

Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

A story about a human boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell.

Couples:

CornyxCaleb

WillxMatt

IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)

TaraneexNigel

Hay LinxEric

ElyonxAlex

* * *

Cornelia heard a voice talking, and she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining sharply through her window.

"Uhm no mom I'm fine"… "Yeah it's kinda cool here, I've already made a bunch of friends"… "They're nice too, I get treated like family here" Caleb looked over at Cornelia who he thought still was sleeping. "Yeah she's cool too, kinda like me..."… "Okay love you too, bye." Caleb hung up on the phone and put it on the floor. He was sitting in his sweatpants with tea and pancakes beside him.

Cornelia turned with a little smile. He thought she was cool and that it was great to live here, somehow that made her happy. She looked at Caleb, "Good morning." They'd never said that to each other before.

Caleb looked at Cornelia surprised, "good morning." He answered, and got up with the tray of breakfast and sat down beside her on her bed.

She sat up and looked down. She noticed she had a, too big to be hers, t-shirt on and that she was still wearing her bra. She inhaled the scent from the shirt. It was so sweet that she wouldn't ever take it off.

Caleb noticed her noticing his shirt. He saw how she inhaled his scent from it. "Uhm, before you go nuts on me, I just wanted to say that you were cold and you looked uncomfortable." He defended himself

Cornelia laughed, "No don't worry… I'm glad you did and uhm… Can I keep the shirt?"

Caleb smirked, "Sure… Does it smell good of me?"

Cornelia smirked back, "Kinda." She looked at her leg. "Can you help me to the bathroom?"

Caleb looked at her, "Seriously?"

"Duh!"

"Alright," Caleb took her up in his arms and went to the bathroom, just as Lillian walked in. He stopped up.

"Go back to breakfast Lil." Cornelia said

"Are you making babies?" She asked stupidly as a 9 year old girl

"No I'm carrying your sister to the bathroom because she can't walk; when I've set her down I'm gonna go eat my breakfast." Caleb said looking at Lillian

"Oh, okay." Lillian said uninterested

"How did you do that?" Cornelia asked amazed, "just made her go her way?"

"I told her the truth." He put her down and closed the door.

* * *

Later around 3 pm

Elizabeth popped her head in. "Do you want us to stay? Or are you sure we can go to Aunt Lea's birthday party?"

"Mom, the doc said it's not really broken, just sprained… And as long as I stay still nothing will happen. I shouldn't ruin your day." Cornelia said

"Besides I'll be here if she needs anything." Caleb said coming into the bedroom

"Alright then, we'll see you tonight." Liz Hale left the apartment with her husband and youngest daughter.

* * *

Cornelia was sitting with her phone.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked

"Inviting the girls over… I'm having a sleep over… Hope you don't mind…"

"Whatever… It's your house…" Caleb said in front of the TV.

Cornelia sighed as she felt the cold tone from Caleb. Had it all just been fake? But then what about the nice things he had said to his mother? He hadn't seen she was awake, had he?

She looked at him; he was sitting somewhat comfortable with a cup hot chocolate. She was kind of thirsty herself, but she didn't want to ruin what almost had been great. But then on the other hand, he'd said he was going to help her with the things she needed.

Caleb felt her eyes upon him, but didn't really want to talk to her.

"Uhm… Caleb?" She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"What?" He snapped and looked at her.

"Could you do me a favor?" She really did it.

"Depends…" What a jerk she thought.

"Would you get me something to drink… please?" _God how pathetic_, she thought.

"Couldn't you've asked me like ten minutes ago, when I was in the kitchen?"

"Well back then I wasn't thirsty!" She snapped back. She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind I'll go do it myself." She sat up in the couch and got a grip on the side of the couch. She balanced and tried to take a step. "Or not…" she said as she fell on the ground.

Caleb looked over at her and sighed. "Fine what can I get you?"

Cornelia looked at him, "nothing, I'm getting it myself. As I can see you can't keep your promises." She tried to get up again. She fell again though, this time she hit her leg against the ground. "Ouch!" _Don't cry Cornelia… Don't embarrass yourself in front of that jerk._

A tear fell down her pale cheek, but no sound was heard.

Caleb saw the pain across her face and felt the hurt inside him. Automatically he ran over and took her arm to help her up.

Anger flashed in Cornelia's eyes. She took her arm to herself and pushed him away.

"Stop it!" She said.

Caleb sighed and went back to help her again, "Don't play prima donna now Cornelia. You're just gonna hurt yourself."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "That won't be necessary! You already did!" She took her iPod and a blanket, put her earplugs in and pulled the cover over herself. She hit play and a feel-better-girl song filled her ears.

Caleb sighed frustrated and went up to the bedroom. The door closed with a loud bang. He kicked a bag aside and fell down on his bed. His hands reached his face and hid the few tears on his cheek.

What had gone wrong? This morning it was almost like paradise, but now they were back in hell.

He hadn't even meant to snap at her. He would do anything for her. He'd promised her that.

* * *

He liked her a lot. He'd probably liked her from the first moment they'd met, but with this game they were playing he'd forgotten his feelings.

Did she feel that way too?

_Probably not,_ Caleb thought. _She probably just used me in the end, and she invited her friends over to gossip all about how she got away with it._

The door opened and closed. _Here's probably the first one._

Caleb went over to the door; he opened it and went out to the stairs where he looked down into the living room. Irma was entering the door. _Well this should be fun. _

Cornelia had managed to get up, and when Irma reached her, she fell into Irma's arms and cried.

The feeling of a knife stabbing you over and over and over again right in your heart was increasing inside Caleb.

He took a step back, and then stopped. They were talking. And if it weren't for his paranoia, he defiantly meant he could hear her say…

Cornelia looked up on Irma's caring face, "Irma… I think I love him…"

**Sooooooooooooooo... I believe there will be max. three or four chapters more... They will be long though... so anyways. REVIEW! 3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love**

* * *

_A story about a human boy moving from his home to another unfamiliar city. He has to live with the school's prettiest girl, and if that isn't enough. If you piss her off, she'll be cold as ice. He soon becomes friends with the guys from the gang, of course the other girls as well. Every day he and the girl argue and fight. It's a living hell._

* * *

**Couples:**

**CornyxCaleb**

**WillxMatt**

**IrmaxMartin (In my story Martin is hot, alright? He still got the glasses and is a geek but he's hot)**

**TaraneexNigel**

**Hay LinxEric**

**ElyonxAlex**

* * *

Cornelia raised her head. "Irma… I think I love him…"

Irma looked at one of her best friends with a skeptical, surprised, shocked look. She had never thought those words would come out of Cornelia's mouth. Not ever!

Cornelia looked deeply at Irma, why didn't she answer?

Irma crossed her arms. She looked through her friend to see what this was. "And you are sure about that?"

Cornelia felt the slightest hurt, "why would I lie about that?"

Irma was really feeling like she'd entered a parallel world. Cornelia never cared for others. Never!

"Well why are you telling me then? Shouldn't you be telling him this?" Irma looked up and met a pair of extremely shocked, happy, green eyes. A smile crept to her lips. "Because I think you'll get a positive response."

Cornelia sunk down next to the door. "You weren't here ten minutes ago… it was hell." She brushed a tear away, just as the doors swept open.

Through the door came Hay Lin, Taranee and Will with their bags and big smiles, that faded as soon as they saw Cornelia.

A door shut and all girls' eyes went towards the sound. "What are you looking at?"

The girl turned and faced a confused Elyon. "Oh nothing really…" Taranee answered and Elyon raised her eyebrow at Cornelia, who started crying as she saw her best friend.

Will stood up, "I think we should let Elyon talk to Cornelia." She pushed the rest away and motioned for them to go into the kitchen.

"Will you excuse me, I'm gonna go… get something." Irma left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Elyon hugged Cornelia and wiped her tears away. "Cornelia… honey… what happened?"

With effort Cornelia sat up to look at Elyon. "He promised he would take care of me." Elyon's face lit up. "Then when I asked for something to drink, he just snapped."

Elyon scowled at the stairs. Nobody had the right to hurt Cornelia this way. Yeah she might be a cold ass drama queen, but for those she cared for, she had a big warm heart. And she had really believed that Caleb cared for her.

"I'm so sorry Corny… I wish there was something I could do…" Elyon stroked Cornelia's hair and kissed her friend on the top of her head. "But he's a guy Cornelia. Guys are stupid. And they do stupid things."

Cornelia slowly started calming down, but her eyes were still streaming with tears. "I don't know what to do anymore Elyon. I tried hating him, but I just started loving him instead." She brushed her tears away. "I thought he felt the same way but apparently not."

* * *

Irma slowly opened the door to Cornelia's room, and entered it while carefully closing the door behind her.

Caleb was sitting on his bed with his face buried in his hands. He looked up shortly, sighed heavily and returned to the same position as before. "I don't know what to do Irma."

A snort came from the petite brunette and Irma crossed her arms. "Well for starters you should grow up." She leaned her back against the door and looked at Caleb across the room. "And then secondly you should explain yourself."

He looked up with a sad look upon his face. "What is there to explain Irma? I love her. Have for a long time now. Probably longer than I want to admit."

Irma rose up and approached him. "Well then get off of that bed and go down and tell her!" "Be a man for once Caleb, she needs that."

"I can't!"

"What?" Irma stopped up confused.

Caleb looked up again, this time with pain written all over his face. "I can't… we can't… it just can't happen."

"Alright now you've got me all confused boy."

"Irma we can't love each other. I can't love her. It's wrong. We're supposed to live like siblings. Then it would all work out better."

Irma sighed in frustration. "What are you talking about!?"

"You don't understand. It could go wrong in so many ways. And I don't want that to happen. I'd rather be friends with her than enemies. And it seems like the passion that turned into love, came from all our fights." "It's messed up."

"Well you know what?" Irma said irritated. "Life is messed up. Get over yourself. Besides I think you've gone way over friends."

"What do you want me to say Irma? That it will all be perfect if I go down and fix it now? Because it won't. Her and I are better of hating each other. At least it won't affect anything when I have to leave one day."

Irma turned on her heel and walked towards the door. She stopped briefly and looked at Caleb. "You know what? You don't even deserve her." Irma turned and slammed the door shut.

Behind it Caleb mumbled; "I don't."

* * *

The girls looked up at the stairs to see Irma run down them.

"Cornelia I love you and I feel so sorry for you, but the only thing I can tell you to do, is get the hell over him. He's a toad who doesn't deserve you, and he's so no worth your tears. And to make you happy, I declare this evening to be girl's night!"

Cornelia looked at her friend, whatever she and Caleb had talked about had made her angry, which meant it couldn't be good. She looked down sad. It could never be then. She'd just have to face it.

"You're right." She said. "He was easier to hate anyways." As Cornelia looked up, it was if she had never she a tear. Her face was clear and dry, she had a plastered smile on her face, but it was such a good fake that anyone who wasn't her best friend couldn't have told the difference. "Lets get this party started then!"

Will looked at Elyon with a "what now?" look, but Elyon just shook her shoulders.

"Play along," Hay Lin whispered to them both and the three girls joined the others around the TV with bowls of popcorn and potato chips.

* * *

**I know this was short and fast, but I'd promised you guys this for… god knows how long, and I finally got my life back together, so here you go! I'll update soon! And it will be longer!**

**Rate, Comment & Fave**

**-Em**


	10. Reviews - Omg I love you all

Okay... You guys have been more than amazing with reviews for the past two years.. And seeing how you love this story and my oneshots with CxC, I'll work extra hard on this! I promise, I'm in college now though so it won't be like every day, but I promise to make chapters longer, and maybe some more oneshots for appetizers?

Love you guys!  
You're my muses all of you!

-Em


End file.
